Date pickers, or date selectors, may allow a user to input a date based on text or selection of a date by a selection of a day from a calendar. A user may input a date by inputting numerical information corresponding to day, month and year. Alternatively, in some systems, a user may select a calendar icon, and then select a month and a day, and the system may fill in a date within a date box corresponding to the month, day and year selected.